Randessa Cunningham
Randessa Cunningham is Randy's sister in IluvWinandRandyCunningham's depiction of the show. Basics Randessa is a Sirenix fairy and Randy's sister. Relationships Randy Cunningham He is her brother.Although the two have faught on occaion, they still love each other. Howard Wienerman He likes her a little too mutch, but Randessa is not annoyed by this. Max McGrath Although seen in Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja once, Randessa did develop a crush on him, Max did have hidden feelings for her, even more feelings after seeing her fairy form. Appeariences •A Fairy in Norisville?(First apperience) •All other episodes starting with Stank'd To The Future. •Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham! •Max Cunningham Main and minior outfits Season 1 Civilain Outfit:In season 1, Randessa wears a red top with a white line that forms into a G with an attached black shrug, grey leggings, purple sneakers, a red braclet on her right wrist and a red headband. Sirenix fairy form:Her fairy form has a Black Tie-Back top with the same pattering as the Ninja suit, a black with red patterning stocking like items, Two black armbands, and black and red seashell shaped wings. Battle suit:Her battle suit is white with blue stripes with thicker red stripes/coloring inside of the sripes. Season 2 Civilain outfit:? Trivia •She is a Sirenix fairy. •She is the current posessor of an 802(Year-wise) year old power, the power of the Yin-yang, without the power of the Yin-yang, Norisville, and Randy/The Ninja would be in trouble. •All the boys in 9th grade have a crush on her due to Stella putting some spell on her as a prank so now she is more attractive. •She is rather fond of slapping Randy in the back of his head whenever he acts like an idiot.She probably does this because she had done it before and isn't afraid to do it again. •She commonly says, "Why does all the awesome and cool stuff happen to him!?", referring to Randy.And this is commonly true. •She had once knocked out her own brother.Despite this, she doesn't do it again because when she knocked him out, he was evil at that point.So it was for the greater good of Randy. •Howard has seemed to take too much of a liking to her.Despite this, she is not easily annoyed by him. •She is the opposite of her brother.Unlike Randy, she useully gets good grades. •She had resorted to using fighting (Kicking and Punching) instead of magic on special occasions.For example-In one part of "Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!" she and her brother fighted because Randy didn't tell her that he generates TURBO energy in the first place. •She doesn't usally like boys, but this trait was made exeptioned to in "Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!" in when develops a crush on Max.The reason she likes him is currently unknown. •Randessa is commonly nicknamed Randess. •Closed Captions and Subtitles often misspell her name as "Ranessa", her original, but scapped, name.And offten misspell her nickname as "Randes." •Randessa has not helped Randy once, and that was when she was shocked with a bolt of eletricity by Evil Max, by accident. •Randessa and Randy are said to be a good pair by Howard. •She doesn't have a lot expereince with boys. •She, in one episode, raided her closet.This was due to her wearing all the versions of her normal attire. •Her original name was "Vanessa", then "Ranessa", but then a D was added in to make "Randessa." •By the time Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!, her character has became more like Kim Possible, a Disney Channel oridinal series of the same name that is over and still currently popular. •It is known that she had a slight crush on Percy Jackson, when they met. Category:Characters